Angelica Lockhart
Angelica Lockhart is a senior and the top student of the Levitation class in the US Academy of Washington DC. She is an outspoken student and highly informed in American politics. Angelica was injected with the first prototype of nanorobots during her early adolescence that dramatically enhanced her stamina and she owes her place as the top Levitator because of this prototype developed by Lockhart Inc. Biography Childhood Angelica Lockhart is the granddaughter of the CEO of Lockhart Inc. the main manufacture of levitation weapons and funds many projects that work on developing and advancing technology for the Liberator cause. Despite this, Angelica and her family lived as middle-class citizens as the majority of the revenue not funded to projects are donated to assist in the redevelopment of recently liberated countries. As a child her grandfather was a major influence in her life teaching her philosophies that he practiced on a daily basis. He taught her that people with power like wealth and fame must contribute more to society and education is essential to maintain an ethical and secular society and many other philosophies through children's tales. Early Adolescence In her early adolescence a new prototype was being experimented by a Lockhart Inc. funded project. The first model of nanorobotics specifically designed to enhance the stamina of a Liberator during combat. This microscopic machinery enter the body via an injection and transported by the blood stream throughout the body. When the nervous system releases signals throughout the body when it has reached its limits from the external environment the prototype will activate and begin to repair the body. The prototype has the capability of healing injures from superficial to life-threatening; however this advantage does not come without negative side effects. The prototype releases heat causing the body temperature to rise as a result and symptoms similar to a heat stroke will happen if the body temperature rises to high and if not treated will prove fatal. Healing injuries causes the prototype to work more and thus releases more heat. So it is strongly recommend that this feature only be activated only in cases of emergency. Specific requirements were needed to have the most benefits and the least side effects from the prototype. Without her grandfather’s consent Angelica examined the requirements and discovered she was a perfect candidate for the prototype and understood the project has yet to find people that match at least half the requirements. Angelica soon confronted her grandfather about the discovery and in the beginning he was very hesitant in having his only grandchild to be a lab rat for this possibly dangerous experiment. However, after examining thousands of candidates Angelica proved to be the only person to completely qualify for the experiment. Despite her grandfather’s continued disapproval the scientists of the project allowed Angelica to volunteer to be injected with the prototype. After the injection numerous tests were conducted and the results were clear that Angelica’s stamina has improved dramatically and can assist her in her application for the U.S. Academy. Angelica's interest in becoming a Liberator was caused by her aspiration of a becoming a famous political figure. She believes her acceptance into the US Academy is a big step for her in the future to become involved and influential in Liberator politics. In addition Angelica is more powerful because of the prototype thus she is contributing more to society by becoming a Liberator. Angelica soon applied to the US Academy and excelled in both the academic and kinetic exams. Angelica was accepted into the US Academy of Washington DC. Appearance Angelica was always considered a beauty ever since she was a child. In the academy she is the admiration of many male students in the academy. And due to Angelica's looks in addition with her status in the US Academy she was asked to sponsor popular feminine products like cosmetic and hygienic products, however the influence of Skylar Bourdeau persuaded Angelica to decline the offers. Angelica has blue eyes and blond hair tied into a ponytail and a hump hairstyle. She wears the traditional female US Academy uniform. Personality Angelica is clever and epecially witty to people she debates with. Angelica has no tolerance or patience for people she considers ignorant to the truth, especially to people who still follow an organized religion stating that religion was a compensation for people’s lack of understanding of the natural world and serves no benefits to modern society. This has caused conflict between her and Bobby Williams whose Christian beliefs came under criticism by Angelica. In addition, Angelica is very intelligent and informative in politics and desires to be become a political figure in the distant future. Abilities Angelica possess two silver colored double beveled discs of the Originali Discus type both two feet in diameter. She is highly skilled in maneuvering her weapons in very high speeds. Very simple moves meant to take down one or two enemies Angelica can take down multiple in one move. Octavio described Angelica as a ballerina in battle describing her moves as both elegant and dramatic. In addition with her high stamina from the prototype nanorobots Angelica can eliminate a platoon of enemies within a minute. The barriers and concentrated energy beams are powerful too in her two discs, but only occassionally uses them when in a distressing situation. Relationships Octavio Sinclair Octavio holds Angelica in high regard. At first glance it appears Octavio is infatuated with the top Levitator, but in reality Angelica highly resembles his decreased older sister Tessa from her appearance to her mannerisms. Octavio, still grief striken by the loss of his sister, devotes his time and energy in assisting Angelica as the senior class vice president. Mei-Lien Chan Mei-Lien often challenges Angelica's authority with her immature and obnoxious behavior causing disciplinary action. However, Mei-Lien's abilities as a Levitator and her humor eventually formed a friendship between the two. Even though Mei-Lien considers Angelica a friend she holds resentment towards her believing she is taking advantage of Otavio and ultimately treating him like a mindless slave to her authority. Trivia *Angelica's name means "angelic" referring when Angelica levitates one of her discs horizontally above her head during combat giving the impression of a halo.